None.
Not applicable.
This present invention relates to an improvement in screeds, and more particularly to screeds which are adjustable and when adjusted to a desired horizontal plane, maintain horizontal and vertical stability.
A basic screed is a device used to establish an accurate level and flat surface over an existing surface, such as a counter-top, before resurfacing the existing surface with, for example, tiles. Most existing xe2x80x98flatxe2x80x99 surfaces appear to the naked eye to be perfectly flat and horizontal but in fact they generally are not. If tile, such as ceramic tiles or marble tiles and the like, are to be properly laid over the existing surface, that existing surface must be flat-in-fact and horizontal. A screed is a device used to establish a flat and horizontal plane over an existing surface before the tile work is done over that existing surface. The screed basically is a long body (generally made of metal) of any width which, at the tops and bottoms has a perpendicular projecting edge (or rail) running the full length of the metal body. It resembles the letter xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d but without the middle horizontal line with the top and bottom lines shorter. In the body of the screed are numerous large holes and several vertical slots.
Screeds are attached around an existing surface with the top and bottom edges facing outward from the existing surface. In this regard, fasteners (typically nails) are snugly placed through the slots and into a counter (which is to be re-surfaced) near the top. The nails attach and hold the screed to the counter yet permit vertical movement of the screed by way of the slot. Taking a typical counter of basically rectangular shape, several screeds are so attached; each relatively independent of one another. Once so attached, a level horizontal plane is to be established. Generally a leveler is used on each screed to set a relatively perfect horizontal plane for the counter top. The tops of all the screeds attached must be aligned exactly with one another into a unitary horizontal plane. This is at least a two-person job. Once this unitary plane is established, the nails in the slots are driven fully into the existing surface to thereby secure the screeds to it. The screeds form a perimeter around the existing surface and above it.
After this is done, an appropriate sub-base in constructed over the existing surface and between the perimeters of the screeds. The last layer, or top, of this sub-base is generally a mortar bed. The mortar generally used is more dry than wet (because wet cement will drip on the floor) and, as a result, must be packed or tamped by the artisan. The large holes in the screed accommodate the flow of mortar into the outside surface of the screed and between the top and bottom edges but also cause sand-like particles to fall out and onto the floor. The top of the sub-base is smoothed using the top edges of the screeds as guides. The sides of the sub-base are formed between the top and bottom edges of the screed and they are smoothed out using the far outer ends of the top and bottom edges and guides. If the screeds were properly aligned and adjusted, after the sub-base is finished, the counter now has a virtually horizontal level flat top new surface upon which tiles may be more easily installed and display an even flat surface upon completion.
Needless to say, the process is cumbersome, tedious, and difficult. The labor is manual and intense. The screeds, as installed, do not have any vertical stability. The horizontal stability is limited to a driven nail or nails into a slot. In this working environment, much physical movement takes place. An accidental touching of the screed from the top could dislodge the horizontal alignment so painstakingly obtained. Minor movements may not even be noticed. The mortar bed of the sub-base is dense and heavy. It is placed within the perimeter formed by the screeds around the existing surface. Its sheer volume, weight, and tamping could displace the perpendicular arrangement of the screed to the horizontal plane. This displacement could be slight or extensive. If slight, it may go unnoticed, if extensive, further adjustments of one or more screeds must be made and maintained. This, at a time, when the sub-base is nearly complete, renders the task all the more difficult.
The prior art has adjusters and stabilizers of all sorts. None is as versatile or as easy to use to make the job more efficient and the result more professional. The present invention is a vast improvement over existing screeds and the improvements and enhancements of the past. It provides for a simplification to the process of establishing a true unitary horizontal plane, provides for the maintaining of that horizontal plane without dislodgement therefrom, provides for vertical stability, and further provides for a registration from screed to screed generally without need for further measurements of any later-placed screed.
The objects of the present invention are to:
a. make it easier to horizontally level an existing surface before applying a new surface thereon;
b. provide for an easy-to-use and easy-to-adjust screed assembly which maintains a horizontal and vertical plane;
c. provide a simplified registration between multiple screeds; and
d. make it easier to establish and maintain a unitary horizontal plane and to more cleanly apply cement thereto.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates an adjustable screed with a body having a top rail and a bottom rail; a horizontal adjustment means for establishing a horizontal plane for the screed and for securely maintaining the horizontal plane; a vertical stabilizing means for attaching the screed to an external object and for maintaining its vertical stability to that external object; a securing means for securing the screed to the external object after a horizontal plane has been established; and a registration means for registering one screed to another whereby when one or more screeds are being attached to the external object, said top rails of each screed are aligned to a single horizontal plane and secured thereat.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.